For many years, software developers and users have attempted to develop processes to store data in the least amount of space required in a mass storage device. To reduce the amount of memory required in a mass storage device, compression techniques have been developed. Compression of data has become increasingly important as computer systems are now used to store vast amount of video data. Video data, which is generally sent in frames, requires a vast amount of storage capacity. Examples of video memory data compression advancements are provided in U.S. Pat. No. '1 5,184,124 issued to Molpus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,794 issued to Hayakawa et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,042 issued to Winter et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,124, entitled Method and Apparatus for Compressing and Storing Pixels, discloses a method and apparatus in which 32 bit pixels (8 bits each of red, green, blue and alpha) are converted to or from 16 bit pixels (4 bits each of red, green, blue and alpha), using an ordered dithering technique. The ordered dithering technique spatially distributes the information that would otherwise be lost by truncation. This is accomplished by replacing exact pixel values with their pseudo-random average. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,794, entitled Digital Information Data Recording and Reproduction Apparatus, an apparatus is disclosed that subjects an initially compressed video data to a framing process which uses a fixed link format. Ineffective data is removed from the framing data of the fixed length format during the framing process and this modified data is then recorded to the mass storage device. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,042, entitled Data Identification in an Intelligent Video Information Management System, an apparatus which processes video data through an image analysis algorithm is disclosed. The outcome of the image analysis is then recorded on the mass storage media.
Multiple compression techniques are available however, any advancement in the ability to reproduce video data more accurately after it is stored in a mass storage device would be advantageous.